firefandomcom-20200223-history
Seattle Fire Department
'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop number in brackets 'Fire Station 2' - 2334 4th Avenue (@ Battery Street) Built 1921 :Engine 2 (32537) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (SN#27660-01) :Ladder 4 (33938) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30815-01) :Aid 2 - 2015 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest :Aid 4 - 2015 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest (In service between 0900 and 2100 hours only) 'Fire Station 3' - 1735 West Thurman Street :Fireboat 1 (Fire One) - 2007 Metalcraft FireStorm 50 (3300X2gpm) :Fireboat 3 (Chief Seattle) - 2013 Vigor Industrial retrofit (10,000GPM) 'Fire Station 5' - 925 Alaskan Way Built 1963 :Engine 5 '(85433) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/10F) (SO#134503) :'Fireboat 2 - 2014 Metalcraft FireStorm 50 (3500X2gpm) :Fireboat 4 - 2007 Dakota Creek Ind. 108' Fireboat Leschi :Engine 4 (aka Squad 4) , (FF transport Vehicle) - 2015 Ford F-350 4X4 w/Leer canopy :Rescue Boat 5 - 2012 25' SAFE Boat 500HP 'Fire Station 6' - 405 Martin Luther King Jr. Way South (@ South Jackson Street) Built 2012-2013 :Engine 6 (75424) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) :Ladder 3 (31980) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#21469) 'Fire Station 8' - 110 Lee Street (@ Warren Avenue North) Built 1963 :Engine 8 (32142) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#26688-02) (ex-'Engine 28') :Ladder 6 (32151) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#26693) 'Fire Station 9' - 3829 Linden Avenue North Built 1954 :Engine 9 (33943) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A)(SN # 30816-XX) 'Fire Station 10' - 400 South Washington Street (@ 4th Avenue South) Built 2006-2008 :Engine 10 (33525) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) (SN#29000-01) :Ladder 1 (30862) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#22117) :Hazmat 1 (F-0407) - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT combination hazmat/heavy rescue (SN#17732) :MCI 2 - 2014 Freightliner MT55 / Utilimaster :Air 10 (31390) - 2011 Ford F-450 / J&D Hydraulics (rebuilt body from shop ID #993759) :Aid 5 - 2008 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest :Aid 10 - 2008 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest :Deputy 1 (93788) - 2014 Chevrolet Suburban (HQ Station with Safety 2, and MAR5) :Staff 10 (73786) - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban :Squad 10 (32861) 2015 Ford F350 Crew Cab 4WD :Spare Hazmat 80 (5300) - 1991 Peterbilt/Betten 'Fire Station 11' - 1514 Southwest Holden Street Built 1971 :Engine 11 (65411) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) (SO#131288) 'Fire Station 13' - 3601 Beacon Avenue South Built 1928 :Engine 13 (32538) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#27660-02) :Battalion 5 (73764) - 2015 Chevrolet Suburban 'Fire Station 14' - 3224-4th Avenue South Built 1927 :Ladder 7 (995342) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#F66460) (ex-'Ladder 12') :Rescue 1 (32141) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT tandem walk-around heavy rescue (SN#26647) :Reserve Rescue 80 (955349) - 1995 Ford CF8000/ Mobile Tech :Aid 14 (85434) - 2015 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest :Squad 14 (80423) - 2005 Ford F250 Crew Cab 4WD 'Fire Station 16' - 6846 Oswego Place NE Built 1927 :Engine 16 (75425) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (ex-'Engine 10') 'Fire Station 17' - 1050 NE 50th Street Built 1929/2010 :Engine 17 (33951) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) :Ladder 9 (30940) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#22751) :Battalion 6 :Medic 16 - 2011 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest 'Fire Station 18' - 1521 NW Market Street Built 1974 :Engine 18 ' (85431) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) :'Ladder 8 (32536) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#27661) :Battalion 4 :Medic 18 - 2011 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest :Hose/Foam 18 (955401) - 1995 E-One Protector /2015 SFD Shops Retrofit (1500/500F/4000' LDH) 'Fire Station 20' - 2800 15th Avenue West Built 2013 - 2014 :Engine 20 (32144) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (SN#26689-01) 'Fire Station 21' - 7304 Greenwood Avenue North Built 2010 - 2011 :Engine 21 (33940) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A)(SN # 30816-XX) :MCI 1 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT Heavy Rescue (SN#25310) 'Fire Station 22' - 901 East Roanoke Street Built 1964 / rebuilt 2017 :Engine 22 (75423) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (SO#132997) (ex-'Engine 2') :Comm Van '(5335) - 1993 Peterbilt - Mobile Tech 'Fire Station 24 - 401 North 130th Street Built 1975 :Engine 24 (65432) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) (SN#134502) :Air 240 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hackney 'Fire Station 25' - 1300 East Pine Street (@ 13th Avenue) Built 1969 :Engine 25 (65412) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500)(SN#131289) :Ladder 10 (33939) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30815-02) :Battalion 2 '2014 Chevrolet Suburban :'Aid 25 :Mobile Fan Unit - 2003 GMC T-7500 / Tempest :P25 - 2000 Ford F-550 / Pacific Utility (1800# Purple K) 'Fire Station 26' - 800 South Cloverdale Street Built 1972 :Engine 26 (31639) - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/10A) (SO#136804) :Air 260 - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury Air Cascade Unit 'Fire Station 27' - 1000 South Myrtle Street Built 1970 :Engine 27 (33941) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-03) :Rehab 1 (80433)- 2009 F550/J&D Hydraulics 4X4 :Decon 1 (78) - (shop ID# 956553) 'Fire Station 28' - 5968 Rainier Avenue South Built 2008 - 2009 :Engine 28 (33526) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) (SN#29000-02) :Ladder 12 (31499) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#24609) :Medic 28 - 2008 Ford E-450 / 2003 Braun Northwest (chassis shop ID#85439) (body reused from shop ID #035365) :USAR 1 - 'Fire Station 29' - 2139 Ferry Avenue Southwest Built 1970 :Engine 29 (75422) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (SN#132996) 'Fire Station 30' - 2931 South Mount Baker Boulevard Built 2009 - 2011 :Engine 30 (30886) - 2009 E-One Quest (1500/500) (SO#135221) 'Fire Station 31' - 1319 North Northgate Way Built 1973 :Engine 31 (32539) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (SN#27660-03) :Ladder 5 (33964) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100 tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#29882) :Aid 31 - 2015 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest (In service between 0900 and 2100 hours only) :Medic 31 - Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest 'Fire Station 32' - 4700 38th Avenue Southwest Built 1966 / rebuilt 2017 :Engine 32 (30941) - 2010 E-One Quest (1500/500) :Ladder 11 (33549) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28769) :Medic 32 (33759) - 2017 Ford/Horton :Battalion 7 - 2014 Chevrolet Suburban 'Fire Station 33' - 9645 Renton Avenue South Built 1971 :Engine 33 (33942) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-XX) 'Fire Station 34' - 633 32nd Avenue East Built 1970 :Engine 34 (34310) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-01) :Hose/Foam 34 (965410) - 1996 E-One Protector / 2015 SFD Shops Retrofit (1500/500F/4000' LDH) 'Fire Station 35' - 8729 15th Avenue Northwest Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 35 (32145) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (SN#26689-02) 'Fire Station 36' - 3600 23rd Avenue Southwest Built 1971 :Engine 36 (31638) - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/10A) (SO#136803) :Marine 1 (F0406) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT tandem walk-around heavy rescue (ex-Rescue 1) 'Fire Station 37' - 7700 35th Avenue Southwest Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 37 (32146) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (SN#26689-03) 'Fire Station 38' - 4004 Northeast 55th Street (@ 40th Avenue Northeast) Built 2009 - 2011 :Engine 38 (65416) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) 'Fire Station 39' - 2806 Northeast 127th Street Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 39 (32143) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (SN#26688-01) :MAB 1 (31563) - 2011 Sartin-Thomas Medical Ambulance Bus 'Fire Station 40' - 9401 35th Avenue Northeast Built 1965 :Engine 40 (33950) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) (SN#29883-02) :Squad 40 (80432) - 2009 Ford F-550 / Pacific (250/250) (Temp relocation to Station 38) :North Decon Trailer (80427) - 2008 Cargomate Enclosed Trailer 'Fire Station 41' - 2416 34th Avenue West Built 1936 :Engine 41 (75426) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (ex: Engine 28) 'Harborview Medical Center' :Medic 1 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest :Medic 10 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest 'Training Center' :Ladder 83 :Ladder 90 (985329) -1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) ' :'Engine 90 (35353) 2003 ALF Pumper :Engine 91 (35359) 2003 ALF Pumper''' :'''Engine 92 (35370) 2003 ALF Pumper''' : '''Spare/Reserve Apparatus :Engine 83 (35359) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#78362) (ex-Engine 13) :Engine (65414) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/10F) (SN#131291) (ex-Engine 33) :Engine (65417) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/10F) (ex-Engine 17) :Engine (65413) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/10F) (ex-Engine 31, Engine 8) :Engine (35356) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78364) (ex-Engine 22) :Engine (35357) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78363) (ex-Engine 8) :Engine (35370) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78367) (ex-Engine 40) :Engine (35352) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10F) (SN#L78361)(ex: Engine 28, 34) :Engine (35358) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78369) (ex-Engine 10, 27) :Engine (35355) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78366) (ex-Engine 21) :Engine (35354) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78368) (ex-Engine 9, 5) :Ladder 80 (65418) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (-/-/103' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 8) :Ladder (985329) -1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#B42930) (ex-'Ladder 5', ex Ladder 9) :Ladder (65419) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial)(ex-'Ladder 11', ex Ladder 1) :Ladder (95440) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#21469-01) (ex-'Ladder 4') :Ladder (95441) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#21469-02) (ex-'Ladder 10') 'Retired Apparatus' *(35353) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78365) (ex-'Engine 20)' *(35346) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II HP100 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (ex-'Ladder 6)' *(35347) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II HP100 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (ex-'Ladder 5') *(995339) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10A) (SO#121205) (ex-'Engine 35') *(35344) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10A) (SO#121207) (ex-'Engine 39') *(995338) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10A) (SO#121204) (ex-'Engine 37') *(35343) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10A) (SO#121206) (ex-'Engine 41') *(75420) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10F) (ex-'Engine 16') (Written off in MVC with Ladder 9, 01/01/2017) *(965409) - 1996 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 26) *(965408) - 1996 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 31) *(955406) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 9) *(955405) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (ex-'Engine 36') *(955404) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 25) *(955403) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 2) *(955402) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 13) *(955340) - 1995 Simon Duplex Rear mount (ex-Ladder 7) *(5337) - 1994 Simon-Duplex / LTI tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') (ex-Ladder 10) *(####) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator MFD / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) *(5331) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 5) *(5332) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 8) *(5333) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 3) *(5316) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / E-One pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 27) *(5313) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / E-One pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 29) *(F0386) - 1988 Spartan Gladiator / LTI tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/106') (ex-Ladder 1) *1984 GMC / Anderson air unit *1982 Mack MC686P / Anderson (1500/500) (SN#CS-1250-42) *1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-27) *1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-26) *1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-25) *(321) 1969 Kenworth / Curtis-Heiser (1750/300F/6000'LDH) 'External Links' *Seattle Fire Department *Seattle Fire Apparatus Gallery 'Station Map' Category:King County, Washington Category:Washington departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Washington departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus